Kingdom Hearts Heaven
by Story Kitten
Summary: This is just a bit of fun reading, I will do these from time to time, where stories don't matter. Read if you wish.
1. Kingdom Heart Heaven

Hi everyone, This is gonna be a little diffrent from a story. Its just for a bit of fun.

Kingdom Hearts Heaven

You're a member of Organization 13, Axel made the members who was not on a mission to play, he even got Xemnas to play don't know how.

Anyway Axel shoved the hat in front of you

"Come on pick something out the bag" Axel said

Pick an Item by chosing a chapter.


	2. Rose

You Picked a Rose

You pull out a rose from the bag, you blush knowing that only one guy would put a rose in the hat, Marluxia.

You have had a crush on him ever since he saved you from a load heartless; Axel shoved a hat in front of you

"I've already pick" you say

"Yeah but u need to pick out a pieces of paper with a number on it for the amount of time in the closet" Axel explained, you sighed then nodded placing your hand in to the hat & pulling out a number, Axel took the paper out of your hand, Marluxia walked over to you holding out his hand, you blushed & took his hand, once at the closet door Marluxia let you through first, he closed the door behind himself after stepping in, everything was dark, you heard a sound of a lock at the door then Axel said

"30 minutes start now"

You wonder where Marluxia was but your question was answered when you felt something on your hand, it turned out to be Marluxia's hand

"Hallo _"

"H-Hi Marluxia" you stuttered, you could feel your cheeks warming up, you herd Marluxia chuckled

"No need to be nervous & i must say your are quiet cute when you blush" u blushed even more, there was a silence for a few minutes & Marluxia broke the silence

"_ I want to tell u something"

"Yeah what is it Marluxia?" u asked

"I've liked u for a really long time now & you're really beautiful. Do u mind if i kiss u?"

"Uh...Ummmm well i really like u too Marluxia, yes u can kiss me" u answered, Marluxia put one hand on your cheek & leaned down until your lips met, it was a sweet, soft but passionate kiss, your legs began to go week & wobble like jelly, but Marluxia held u up, he then pulled back then said

"Maybe we should sit down & continue this, i don't want u hurting yourself, if u fall"

"O-ok" u replied shyly.

Marluxia sat down first, patting his lap for u to sit on & u did

"20 minutes" Axel shouted from the other side of the door

"Now where were we?" Marluxia questioned, u suddenly got a boost of confidence

"Right here" u said pulling Marluxia's chin towards u then kissing his lips, Marluxia wrapped one arm around your waist while he put his other hand on the back of your head pulling u deeper into the kiss, after a little Marluxia lowered u onto your back on the floor with him on top of u, u two were in a wild make out session

"5 minutes" Axel shouted, u & Marluxia pulled apart

"Wow that went fast" Marluxia said panting for air

"Yeah" u replied trying to catch your breath, for the next 5 minutes u two straightened yourselves out & u was sat on Marluxia's lap again just talking about anything random

"Will u be my girlfriend?" Marluxia asked

"Yes i would love to" u answered then flung your arms around him then suddenly light filled the room

"Is that all u did, hug...i'm disappointed" Axel moaned

"Oh well Axel bad luck for u" Marluxia said winking at u & u giggled, u both got up & walked out of the closet hand in hand to the couch that Marluixa was sitting on earlier on, u sat on his lap & cuddled for the rest of the night.

After that night

U two were inseparable from that night & u always fought along side by side whenever u could, he gave u flowers everyday which u loved, one day Marluxia purposed to u & u said yes but u had a surprise for him, u told him u was pregnant, Marluxia was over the moon about it, u ended up having a baby girl [call her what u want] & u spend the rest of your lives together.

If you like this then let me know. If you didn't then pick another item/chapter. If you like none of them, then oh well cant please everyone lol :D


	3. Book

You Picked a Book

U put your hand in the bag & pulled out a Book

"I got a book" u said while looking around but no one moved

"_ he's in the closet waiting for u" Demyx said

"Oh, so how long do we have in the closet?" u asked, Axel put a hat in front of u

"Pick a number out the hat" Axel answered, u did so & Axel took the paper from u, u walked into the closet holding the book, Demyx closed & locked the door behind u then said

"15 minutes starts...NOW

U couldn't see a thing, so u walked forward then suddenly bumped into to someone

"Oh im sorry" u said

"That's ok" u recognised the voice to be Zexion's

"Um here's your book back" u said handing him the book back, when he grabbed the book his hand touched yours

"Umm so what have u been reading lately?" u asked

"A book about different poems" he answered

"Really i love poems, I've written some of my own" u tell him

"U must let me read them sometime" Zexion said

"Yeah that would be fine, what about u have u written any?" u asked

"A few" he answered, u saw his cheeks go slightly red, even in the darkness u could steel see it, u both sat down next to each other not talking, it was a comfortable silence, u two sat in silence for a while

"10 minutes left, do something u two are too quiet" Axel moaned

"I wish he would shut his mouth" Zexion said, u giggled

"Yeah i like it quiet"

"Me too... um _ i like u a lot" Zexion said

"hehe awww that's sweet i do too" u replied then kissed him on the cheek & he blushed which made u giggle, Zexion smiled at u, which is rare for him to smile

"U should smile more often, it suits u" u said then without warning he kissed your lips, he pulled back & u were both blushing, u smiled & laid your head on his shoulder & he smiled down at u, laying his head on yours.

Zexion picked up your hand & entwined his figures with yours, u both sat there for the last 8 minutes enjoying each other's company & the silence, the room flooded with light with a disappointed Demyx, Axel & Roxas

"Awww Zexion u didn't make a move on her, & u have been crushing on her since she got here" Axel said

"Well im not like u & i did make my move if u must no, we are going out" Zexion replied, standing up with an arm wrapped around your waist & walking out the closet, Zexion walked out with u to his room & he read u the poems that he had written & it turns out that most of them was about u.

After that night

U two were really close & grew closer with each day, reading poems to each other & enjoying peaceful & beautiful places together, Zexion took u to Destiny island, the sun was setting, Zexion got down on one knee & purposed, u two lived out the rest of your lives together.

Well what do you all think, if you dont like then pick another Item, If you did like then let me know.

If you like this then let me know. If you didn't then pick another item/chapter. If you like none of them, then oh well cant please everyone lol :D


	4. Lighter

You picked a Lighter

"Come on pick out the hat already" Axel moaned impatient

"Axel u keep moaning im not playing" u replied

"Awwww come on babe i sorry" Axel said, u removed your hand from the bag with a lighter in hand, u looked up at Axel & he was smirking

"Looks like I've got u hot stuff" u say

"Yep u got the hottest guy here" Axel said then he picked u up & on your shoulders & started walking to the closet

"Hey u haven't picked a time yet" Roxas said, Axel stopped with u steel on his shoulders, Roxas walked up behind Axel & lifted the hat up so u could put your hand in, u was taking a while, to get on Axel's nerves, u felt a slap on your behind

"Hey" u snapped

"Hurry up" Axel moaned, u pulled out a piece of paper handing it to Roxas, Axel walked into the closet then walked over to the back of the closet & placed u on your feet, Roxas closed the door

"Right u two, play nice, u have 2 hours in here, time start now" Roxas said & within seconds u two had your lips locked & was making out, Axel picked u up & laid u on the ground with him on top of u, Axel went down to your neck searching for your sweet spot, u moaned when he found it, u started to unzip his clock & once unzipped u moved it away, Axel had unzipped & moved your clock away too...

1 hour & 30 minutes later Axel collapsed on to u breathing heavy as well as u was

"Wow, that just gets better & better" u said

"U said it baby" Axel replied

"How long we got left?" u asked

"Who cares baby" Axel answered, u just giggled

"U are one of a kind" u said steel giggling

"Yeah that i am" Axel replied with a chuckle in his voice, Axel leaned down & began to kiss u & it turned into a making out session quickly

Suddenly light flooded in the room

"AAAAAAAA my eyes" Roxas yelled, u & Axel pulled apart laughing, Demyx stood their blushing then closed the door for u two to get dressed, once dressed u two walked out & sat on the sofa together cuddling & kissing while the game continued

After that night

U two were the same as before going out & steel bugging & annoying each other but it never made u fall out, it was fun & games between u two, a few months later u kept throwing up & getting cravings, u started putting on abit of weight, Axel was worried so u got check over by Vexen & found out u was pregnant, u told Axel & he was so happy, u ended up having twin boys [name them what u like]

If you like this then let me know. If you didn't then pick another item/chapter. If you like none of them, then oh well cant please everyone lol :D


	5. Paper with drawn heart

You picked a piece of paper with a heart drawn on it.

U pulled out a piece of paper with a heart on

"Who had the heart drawing?" u ask & Xemnas got up, u picked out a number then walked into the closet followed by Xemnas, the door was closed & locked behind him

"30 minutes start now" Roxas said

"Superior" u said nodding your head at him

"Please while we are here just call me Xemnas" he asked

"Ok so what shall we do for 30 minutes?" u asked

"Um well I've kind of liked u for a long time & i have always wanted to try this" he answered but before u could ask him what he was on about his lips were on yours, u closed your eyes & started to kiss back, u both pulled back

"Wow" u mutter, Xemnas smiled at u then got close to your ear

"Shall we get out of here & go to my room?" he asked

"Ok Xem" u answered

"Xem? Hmm i like it" he replied, u giggled while he made a portal, he held his hand out for u & u took it, u both walked through the portal into his, room & things got pretty heated in there.

Back in the closet, Axel opened the door to find it empty

"Hey where did they go" Demyx asked

After that night

Things were good between u two, after a mission Xemnas would give u, he would give u a shoulder massage to get u relaxed, u later on found out u were carrying twin girls, Xemnas was excited that he was going to be a dad

If you like this then let me know. If you didn't then pick another item/chapter. If you like none of them, then oh well cant please everyone lol :D


	6. Paper with drawn music note

You picked a piece of paper with a music note drawn on

U pulled out a piece of paper with a music note

"Who put a music note on paper in here?" u asked, Demyx shyly gets up walks to u holding out his hand for u to take, u take it with a blush, Roxas puts a hat in front of u

"Pick a number" u nodded at Roxas getting a number out of the hat & passing it to Roxas, Demyx led u to the closet opening the door for u & letting u walk through first, he walked in after u closing the door behind himself

"U two have 1 hour, time starts now" Roxas says

"Go get her Demyx, give it to her good" Axel said

Both u & Demyx blushed; Demyx cleared his throat then asked

"I wrote a song for u would u like to hear it?"

U blushed then answered

"Yes ok, that will be wonderful" Demyx got out his Sitar & played the song

"Demy that was the sweetest song i have ever heard" u said, Demyx put his Sitar away

"Can i try something?" he asked

"Ok" u answered, Demyx moved closer to u & u felt his hand on your cheek, he leaned in & placed his lip to yours, u started to kiss back & things started to get heated, u pulled the zip down on his cloak & ran your hands all over his nice shaped chest... 20 minutes later outside the closet:

"UHHH" u screamed, mostly everyone's eyes were like O_O but Axel & Roxas cheered

"Wooooo go Demyx"

Back inside the closet another 20 minutes later, u both laid side by side panting heavy

"Wow Demy that was so wow" U mutter

"_ will u be my girlfriend?" Demyx asked

"Yes i will" u answered kissing him, u two got dressed & just when u finished getting dressed the door opened, u both got up leavening the closet & sat together the rest of the night cuddled up.

After that night

Things went great between u two, he taught u how to play a guitar & u played together a lot.

A few months past & u found out u was pregnant, when u told Demyx he was so happy he purposed to u, u had a baby boy [call him what u want] then a few years later u had a baby girl [call her what u want]


	7. Sharpshooter Arrowgun

You picked Sharpshooter Arrowguns

"Come on _ pick something out" Axel said

"Alright, Alright keep your pants on" you replied, you then pulled out Sharpshooter Arrowguns, you knew who's they were straight away

"Oh no, no way, i am not going in that closet with him" you said chucking Xigbar his guns to him then getting up & beginning to walk out the room

"Hey you can't do that?" Axel moaned

"I didn't wanna play anyway, you dragged me here" you answered, walking out the door then down the hall to your room, it's not like you hated Xigbar, you achally had a big crush on him, but you are too proud to admit.

As you walked down the halls towards your room you heard something, quickly turning around you came face to face with an upside-down Xigbar

"What do you want?" you asked

"Aww come on babe why don't you go in the closet with me?" he asked back

"One: don't call me that, two: you're an idiot" you answered

"I know you want me" Xigbar mused

"Ha as if" you replied using his catch phrase

"Hey that's my line" he moaned

"So what you gonna do about it, space bat" you said turning around & carried on walking down the hall with your eyes closed, as you were walking you failed to notice Xigbar using his space ability & quickly appear in front of you (steel upside-down) & before you could notice he was there, Xigbar's lips were on yours, your eyes shot open & you tensed up, one of Xigbar's hands went to the back of your head holding you there, this is one of things you've always wanted with Xigbar but wouldn't dream on admitting it, especially to him, your eyes became heavy & you just couldn't take it anymore, your eyes closed & you began to kiss back, both of your hands went into his hair, which loosened it from its hair tie.

After a few more seconds, you both pulled back, gasping for air, you gasping more than him, because he just took your breath away, you looked at Xigbar to see a smirk on his face, the smirk you hated yet loved

"Got ya" Xigbar said, suddenly you slapped him around the face which sent him to the floor from the ceiling with a thud

"Hump" you walked around him & carried on to your room

"What the hell did you do that for?" Xigbar asked, getting up

"Aww whats the matter, did that hurt" you answered with sarcasm

"Come on why don't you give me a chance?" Xigbar asked

"Who said i wouldn't" you answered, turning your head towards him with a suggestive smirk, it took a few seconds for Xigbar to catch on, as soon as he did he ran up to you & picked you up bridal style then carrying you to his room, he closed his door with his foot then walked over to the bed placing you on it, within seconds his lips were on yours again...

About an hour later, you both collapsed back onto Xigbar's bed panting heavily, you was on your back with Xigbar steel laying on top of you with his head on your chest, Xigbar's hair was untied due to you pulling out his hair tie in the make out session you started out with

"That was amazing" you said trying to catch your breath, Xigbar chuckled then said

"Well what can i say" with full cockiness

"Don't get cocky" you replied, Xigbar leaned up giving you a peck on the lips

"You know this is why i love you, you're a lot like me" Xigbar replied, you blinked a few times

"Y-you love me?" you asked

"Yeah" Xigbar answered, you blushed the giggled

"I love you too"

"I didn't hurt you too much earlier, i hope" you said

"As if" Xigbar started "Why did you slap me anyway?" he asked

"Guess i like messing with ya" you replied

"By the way you look incredibly sexy with your hair down" you said seductively, Xigbar smirked & lightly nibbled your neck

"Hehe Xiggy stop that tickles" you said

"Why did you call me space bat?" Xigbar asked

"Well you control space & your ears are pointy like bats ears, all you need is some fangs" you answered then you both laughed

After that night

You two were closer from them on, you finally relaxed & admitted to being in love with Xigbar to everyone, Xigbar always made you jump every time you came back from a mission by appearing in front of you upside-down & it would always end up in you slapping him then him falling to a floor then kissing you, a few months later you found out you was pregnant, Xigbar was really happy, you had a baby boy [call him what you want]

If you like this then let me know. If you didn't then pick another item/chapter. If you like none of them, then oh well cant please everyone lol :D


	8. Toy Keyblade

You picked a toy keyblade

"Come on pick already" Axel moaned

"Alright" u replied & u pulled out a small toy keyblade, u looked over at Roxas & saw him blush, u picked out a number from the hat handing it to Axel then walked into the closet with Roxas right behind u, the door was closed & locked

"40 minutes start now" Demyx said

"Um – uh- hi _" Roxas statured, u giggled & that made Roxas blush

"Don't be so shy Roxas" u said

"I just want to say, i like u, a lot" Roxas said

"I have for a long time now"

"Aww Roxas i like u too" u replied then u placed a kiss on his cheek, u two sat down talking & joking around for the rest of the time & right before the door opened Roxas asked

"_ will u be my girlfriend?"

"Yes i will" u answered u both left the closet hand in hand

"Alright Roxas" Axel said

After that night

U two stayed close & kept getting closer, a few years later he purposed to u & u said yes

If you like this then let me know. If you didn't then pick another item/chapter. If you like none of them, then oh well cant please everyone lol :D


End file.
